My Immortal: Commentary
by ms.sixteencandles
Summary: Yours truly, doing a commentary on the worst fanfic ever, My Immortal.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, here, I just kinda had to do one of these commentaries on the infamous fanfic, My Immortal. Hope I make you laugh!**

AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) **Unfortunately, I do.** 2 my gf (ew not in that way) raven, bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling.** She didn't do good at all.** U rok! Justin ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX!

Hi my name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way **Dear, god what have I started reading.** and I have long ebony black hair (that's how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back **Because that's normal. You never said the color was fake.** and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!).** I know who she is. I just think she's really stupid.** I'm not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie. ***Salute* Major Fucking Hottie.** I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. **How the hell are you still alive?** I have pale white skin. I'm also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England **Scotland, retard.** where I'm in the seventh year (I'm seventeen). I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell) **No shit.** and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. **I'm guessing you look like a slut.** For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. **Nailed it. And aren't you supposed to be wearing a uniform?** I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow.** I thought you said you had pale skin. Why do you need foundation?** I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining **Is that physically possible?** so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them. **Ewww. How did you take your middle finger off?**

"Hey Ebony!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. **Wait for it…** Draco Malfoy!

"What's up Draco?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said shyly. **Shy? Since when?**

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away. **Nice conversation.**

AN: IS it good? **What's with the emphasis on the is? ** PLZ tell me fangz!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Fangz 2 bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok! **They have very good reason to "flam ya story" okay?**

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. **Really? Wow how shocking.** It was snowing and raining again. **Life changing.** I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was black ebony and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends.** Classy.** I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. **I'm guessing giant means one size bigger than skin-tight.** Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on.** I couldn't care less if you were wearing a tuna sandwich!** I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun.

My friend, Willow (AN: Raven dis is u!) **OMG you had to interrupt your story to say this?** woke up then and grinned at me.She flipped her long waist-length raven black hair with pink streaks and opened her forest-green eyes.** Wait, she **_**just **_**opened her eyes? ** She put on her Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)**I think we could've guessed that.**

"OMFG, I saw you talking to Draco Malfoy yesterday!" she said excitedly. **OMG**

"Yeah? So?" I said, blushing. **Teeheehee.**

"Do you like Draco?" she asked as we went out of the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall.

"No I so fucking don't!" I shouted.

"Yeah right!" she exclaimed. Just then, Draco walked up to me.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi." I replied flirtily. **I'm getting mixed signals here…**

"Guess what." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert in Hogsmeade." he told me. **Oh no.**

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I screamed. I _love _GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR. **This is ground-breaking information.**

"Well…. do you want to go with me?" he asked.

I gasped. **So did I! No. No I did not, I was lying. That was terrible.**


End file.
